


R e p l a c e d

by Being_Delirious



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: Feel free to voice down thoughts below!And the story chapters will be noticeably short. It's on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Quick note;! **

**This is a gang AU. **

**Mostly H2Ohm and Vancat ships, haters gonna hate I guess \/('-')\/**

**I'll post every thurday! And feel free to voice down thoughts in the comments! It would be nice to here your opinions. **

**I'm also going to post this at the same time on Wattpad but every Friday, show some support there too! **

**Peace~!**

**-B_D**


	2. (1)| The abrupt changing

Delirious stared out of the window from their base. He was forced to stay back by Vanoss because he might ''get in the way'' of their transaction.

The crew was heading over to meet The Devil's— Cartoonz' crew.—for a team meeting. Both parties were in need of assistance, The BBS were lacking of weapons while The Devil's needed ammunition. And based on their contract, they won't attack anyone and just simply abide by the rules, simple as that.

The masked man sighed, he knows how to control himself but he also knew that he wasn't ready to face Cartoonz just yet, he still needs time and an explanation.

Delirious used to work with Cartoonz, his considered best friend and family. But then he met the BBS, he knew how much potential they have and tried to encourage Cartoonz to join but the guy refused saying that the two of them could handle well on their own.

Time pass by, they were slowly decreasing in people, weapons and money. Delirious, once again, tried to encourage Cartoonz that he and him should join the BBS yet Cartoonz still insisted.

And whilst that happened, the two got in a pretty heated argument resulting for Delirious to leave and join the BBS in which Vanoss happily accepted him. Besides, Vanoss saw the potential on the masked assassin and they could really use some more hands. It's not like five were already enough.

And thus, here he was, a member of the BBS and a traitor of the Devil's.

His thoughts were soon disturbed when the sounds of gates opened and a truck parked right outside their hideout. The blue eyed man stood up, giving out a little stretch and head over the door to greet his comrades.

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" He asked once he opened the door for all of them to head in. He was then surprised to see a grumpy looking Brian and David, followed by a cursing Tyler, and a distressed Evan and Brock.

"There's no more meeting. The agreement had been finished." Evan spoke in a deep tone, you could hear at how much frustration he was holding right under his owl mask. "What?" Delirious was more than surprised to hear about the news. Why? How?

"He said that there's no more agreement dumbass," Tyler butted in, plopping himself on the couch along with David and Brian. "That fuck boy Cartoonz said he didn't need us anymore, stating that he had found another group that was much more resourceful and less awkward shit." He continued, watching as Brock passed by and head into the kitchen whilst Evan heading inside his office, purposely slamming the door shut behind.

Tyler gave out a huff, getting himself out of the comfy couch to check over their leader. Delirious just stood there, stuck in his thoughts, "they weren't even able to at least give us the remaining weapons that they owed is!" David muttered, letting out a groan. Brian nodded in agreement, still steaming with frustration and tried to focus on the TV in front of him.

Inside the office, Evan paced around. Muttering words to himself and racking himself for ideas. Tyler stood there by the desk, arms crossed and a frown shown. "Really Ev? Calm your shit down–", "Tyler, we are constantly breaking or leaving our weapons, and right now we need some more so badly because we couldn't go on heists with just knives to defend us!" The Canadian spoke, still pacing around. His mask lying on his desk.

Tyler took his pig mask off, frowning and watching Evan pace around. He knows they needed weapons so badly, remembering that it was a reason on why their previous teammate died. He was walking around with a fucking knife and a pistol.

"Calm down, we can do this together, alright?" Tyler attempted to stop the Canadian from at least hitting his head against the wall. Evan just sighed before nodding. If only they still have weapons... They could go into a heist and get some more money and another storage filled with guns and C4's. All he needs was to force Luke on giving them the remaining weapons they were promised of.

Staring outside his office window, he caught a glimpse of two bunny eared hoodie hiding just behind the tree. Not knowing that his grey colour was standing out from the green and yellow field. Feeling himself grinning, Evan turned back to Tyler with an idea in his mind. Guess he had found a solution to their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to voice down thoughts below!   
And the story chapters will be noticeably short. It's on purpose.


	3. (2) The New Guy

Ohm thought he was so sneaky to be able to get near the group. He thought his favourite grey hoodie was enough to blend in some things.   


  


Guess he thought wrong specially when three of the BBS members got out and spotted him. "Well, ..shit."   


  


Well shit indeed, he found himself trying to escape the grasps of two Irishmen on his arms. He instinctively kicked Brian on the chest and bit David on the arm before trying to sprint for the forest that surrounds the BBS hideout. And then once again, he found himself getting pinned down by a much taller and stronger male. His blue eyes were glinting in amusement whilst he tied Ohm's wrists in a rope.   


  


"Fuck, let me go!" Ohm struggled, trying to wiggle his way out of the taller man's shoulder but failed when he was dropped down against the hard tiled floor. "Who do you think you're spying on, bitch?" Tyler asked, glaring down at Ohm once he dropped the man down.   


  


All of the guys gathered around the tied up bunny man. All got different reactions from another, Brock had the look of sympathy, David and Brian both got the look of anger whilst Evan and Tyler had the look of amusement. Meanwhile, another person in a blue hoodie he hadn't seen from the meeting showed up. _So this must be Delirious who Luke was talking about..._  


  


Ohm thought, unable to keep his bandana-covered eyes away from icy blue ones. "Oh Delirious, look who we caught! It's one of Luke's lackey. Guess he found a new replacement, huh?"  
Tyler smirked, watching as Delirious returned his gaze with a glare.   


  


"Let me fucking go! We had an agreement!" Ohm barked, still trying to escape from his restraints. Evan just chuckled at how cute that Ohm thought he would easily return him to Luke. He tsked. "Oh, but you guys ended the agreement. Aren't I correct? So we could hurt you all we want. There's no more contract getting in the way," he threatened, watching Ohm's surprised face turn into fear for a split second before turning to a scowl.   


  


"Delirious, will you be so kind and drag our friend to the basement? We have a plan to make." Evan instructed, leaving to his office with Tyler on his heels.   


  


Slowly, the group started to disperse until it was only Del and Ohm. Bitting inside of his cheek, Delirious just gave in his thought before hoisting Ohm up into his shoulders. The brunette huffed before kicking his legs once again to try and escape.   


  


Delirious just glared in irritation as he march his way down towards the basement where they mostly held their hostages. "Ow, shit." Delirious groaned massaging his shoulder once he placed Ohm down inside their little jail cell. The grey hoodied man continued to glare at the other,   


  


"So, you're Delirious, huh?" Ohm started, taking the time to get to know the all known traitor of their group. Delirious continued to ignore him, deciding if he should head back up with the others or stay here and guard so the man won't do anything sketchy.  


  


"I've heard a lot of things about you. From starting the gang itself into abandoning it to join 'this'," Ohm continued, waiting to see if he got any reaction from the masked man. A few minutes of silence, Delirious finally rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms.   


  


"How's Luke?" Hearing the other call his leader by the first name made Ohm cringe. "Oh, now you suddenly care?" Ohm shot back, not even intimidated by the cold glare Delirious gave him.   


  


Delirious was about to open his mouth when David cut him off from the top of the stairs, "Delirious! Get up here, we're going to have a group meeting." He in formed before leaving Delirious once again with the other.   


  


Sighing, Delirious gave Ohm a look telling that if he try anything else, he would get serious consequences. Ohm just sighed, watching the blue hoodied man walk up the stairs, leaving him all alone in the cold cell.  


  



	4. (3) A Useless Group Meeting

Delirious got up to be greeted by the group already gathering inside the living room. Brock was the first one to notice him before patting the empty space besides him for Delirious to sit. 

"What'd I miss?" He asked before taking a seat next to Brock, staring as their leader returned his gaze back to the chart below. "Our plan is to force Luke to give us the remaining weapons they promised in exchange for the hostage downstairs. Did you get his name?" The last statement was directed to Delirious who shrugged, "I didn't know that we had to get his name." He blankly said earning a look from Tyler.

"We only know his alias, Ohmwrecker. CaRtOoNz brought him to the meeting two times as his right hand man." Vanoss continued, checking in if the information had any affect on the masked man. "He's probably his new fuck buddy," Wildcat snarled, laughing at his own statement, not caring if Vanoss and Delirious gave him a menacing look.

"Oh really, just like you and Vanoss." Delirious retorted back in result of both the leader and second in command in a flustered state along with the others who have their eyes widened. Wildcat growled immediately standing up from his seat. Delirious followed a suit, both men glared intensely at each other. 

"Don't you dare." Wildcat warned his blue eyes staring at the same colour as his. Delirious smirked although nobody could see it, he continued to grin. Looks like he hit the nerve. "Or what? Piggy? Gonna ask the owl to fuck you again?" His voice in sound of mockery, triggering the other especially when Wildcat was about to lift Delirious up by the shirt, only to be stopped by the yell of their leader. 

"Both of you, Stop this at once!" Vanoss yelled. Placing both hands between the two men. This was already common to them yet they still don't like the fact that the two would go as far as beating each other into a pulp. Wildcat stood by before groaning and heading back to the basement in where Ohm is. "Fuck this, I'm going to ask him if Delirious won't do it." he muttered, leaving the scene.

Vanoss sighed, "we just need enough information and tell Luke we're willing to do a business. Simply by him giving us what we wanted and we give him his member back." He stated earning a nod from Delirious before finally standing up, gesturing that the meeting was now adjourned. The other three got up and continued on their way,

Vanoss and Delirious stared at each other, both their mind wondering off to the safety of not their toughest man of the group but to the safety of the hostage they have downstairs. Stumbling towards the basement stairs, they both were greeted by Wildcat shoving Ohm back against the cell. "Wildcat! Stop that!" Delirious got in between of the two men, trying to stop Wildcat from further damaging the other. 

"That bitch tried to escape!" He growled, shoving his arm up to show them the deep cut Ohm had caused. Vanoss grabbed a hold of his arm, gesturing for him to go back upstairs. "Go get Brock to check on that, I'll stay here and help get this guy over his speech barrier..." Vanoss trailed off, glaring from under his mask. Wildcat just sighed but still obeyed his order, Delirious on the other hand, watched in amazement and wondered on how Ohm got out of the cell since no other hostages had done that before. 

The three were left alone in the basement, taking in the silence to prepare themselves from whatevers coming next. 


	5. (4) The Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I put this story On Hold even though I wasn't supposed to... I'm sorry. That's why i'll post the whole story here, that's right. THE WHOLE. So it means that this story will be finished here first before it even comes out of Wattpad. Enjoy!

"Alright. Mr. Ohmwrecker, why don't you introduce yourself to us?" The owl masked began to ask as he crossed his arms as if daring for Ohm to try something else. Delirious got behind Ohm and held his arms from the back. The brunette just glared through his bandana, "and why would I tell you that?" He spat, ignoring the fear that's rising in his stomach.

"Simple. Because it would make our job easier," Vanoss just shrugged, now in front of Ohm. Delirious was busy holding Ohm still. He noticed that the guy was fighting against his grip and he was not having any of it. "Stop struggling..." He whispered with a growl as low as can be, catching the scent of the brunette by the way he was so close to his neck. _Caramel_and _vanilla. _Delirious shook the thought off, tightening the grip on Ohm's wrists. He saw that Vanoss was now a lot closer to Ohm's face and noticed that the brunette had pressed closer to his body from backing away from his leader.

"No answer? Well how about we take off this mask of yours-" behind the bandana, Ohm's eyes widened at the statement. He let his body overtake the minute he placed his shoe on Vanoss' chest, kicking him and pushing Delirious on the process. Catching both the males in surprise, Delirious lets go of his grip and fixed his mask, same with Vanoss who staggered backwards.

Ohm took the moment to breathe before launching forward to grab his knife that had been disarmed from him by Wildcat earlier and ran up to Vanoss who was already in a fighting stance. Ohm was the first one who attacked, swaying his knife horizontally to slice the chest but failing when Vanoss suddenly dodged it, ducking under the arm and throwing a punch on the hoodied man's stomach. Ohm grabbed the arm while coughing before delivering a kick once again, aiming on the leader's head.

They both stepped backwards with Ohm gripping his knife and leaving Vanoss with only his fists. Diving in again, Ohm caught the other off guard by his speed. And when it came to speed, he only know one assassin that could match Ohm's agility. Vanoss took his eye off his opponent and spotted Delirious who was just standing there, watching as the fight unfold right before his eyes.   
In pure chance, Vanoss was able to grab one of Ohm's fist and pulled the man in to him, kneeing Ohm on the ribs and pushing him off.

Feeling the air leave his lungs, Ohm fell back, coughing violently and watching his hands getting covered by blood from his mouth. Not giving the man to recover, Vanoss instantly kicked Ohm on the torso and pinning him to the ground. Raising his arms over his head with one hand while the other reached out for the mask that covers the half of Ohm's face. What's so serious about it anyway?

Noticing that the reason for the fight was when he spoke about taking the bandana off, it immediately peaked his interest on who was the man behind the grey cloth that has the symbol in Greek mythology on the center. Ohm's panic rose to the roof once again when he realised that he was being pinned to the ground with a hand closing in dangerously to his eyes.

Acting without thinking, Ohm gurgled as much saliva he could and spit it out on Vanoss' mask. Vanoss groaned in disgust, letting go of the arms to wipe off the spit that covered his vision. He frustratedly growled when he got thrown off, sitting up by the elbows, he yelled for his teammate's alias. "Delirious! Will you do anything useful?!"

Delirious snapped back into reality and in one quick swift, he grabbed his pocketknife and held Ohm's neck, placing the tip of the blade causing to draw a drop of blood. Wincing at the pain, Ohm just glared at the man before him but silently praising the way his body moved fast, catching him off guard. Groaning from the ground, Vanoss stood up and kicked Ohm on the ribs once again before holding the brunette's hair.

"Listen here you little bitch, all we wanted to know is your real name you understand?" Instead, they got the reply by Ohm painfully smirking and chuckling. "I'll give you a deal, I'll tell you assholes what my real name is in exchange of never trying to take this baby off of my eyes." Vanoss squinted his eyes as Delirious watched Ohm suspiciously before glancing back at Vanoss who sighed and nodded his head. Ohm smiled in relief, the blood dropped in the corner of his mouth before speaking in a raspy voice, "Ryan. That's all you'll get. The name's Ryan."

Finally, after all those punches, Vanoss was satisfied, letting go of the grip and heading upstairs to clean his mask-filled spit, he left the two masked men alone.


	6. (5) A Peaceful Conversation

The two had done nothing ever since they were both left alone in the basement. Delirious was given the job to watch over Ohm who was doing nothing but sleep all day.

The night came and Ohm slightly stirred in his lips before moaning for letting out a stretch. He suddenly remembered where he was and instantly felt his eyes to check if his mask were still on. They were. Sighing in relief, his ears perked up by the sound of voice cutting through the thick tension of silence.

"Relax, nobody tried to take your mask off you. I'd punch their arms away if they even tried." Delirious spoke, his voice was tired and the way his body was slouched over the wall indicates that he was tired as hell. Ohm narrowed his eyes even though the jason voorhees masked man couldn't see it.

"And why will you do that?" Suspicious, Ohm crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Delirious just shrugged, placing the pocket knife back inside his hoodie. "Well... We did have a deal. And I'm not about to ruin any of that." The response shocked Ohm, he wasn't quite sure but it did made the man lighten up a little. "That's good to hear." Ohm spoke, leaning against the bars, watching as Delirious yawned through his mask.

Another paused were shared between before Ohm took a sigh, getting comfortable in his temporary place. "He's good." Delirious spared a glance to Ohm with confusion. "Huh?", "You were asking a while ago on how Luke is doing. He's pretty fine... He would sometimes talk about you with me, telling me the stuff you guys did together." Ohm answered, pausing a bit before continuing, "he also told me on how you've always persuade him to join the BBS. And when the time you left the group just to join this.." Ohm gestured around him, giving Delirious a frown. CaRtOoNz had surely missed Delirious dearly. He doesn't care if he was a so-called "traitor" to the group, all he cared is how he had hurt CaRtOoNz's feelings.

"Oh..." Was all Delirious could muster, memories of him and CaRtOoNz flashed inside his mind. "What about Bryce? How's he doing?" Hearing the name was enough to make Ohm flinch. He and Bryce didn't really work well together. They constantly bickered and argued, never getting alone. "Bryce left the team. He quit. He said that he wants to have a normal life with his girlfriend." Ohm rolled his eyes, still glad that Delirious couldn't see behind his mask.

"In exchange, we got a new member. His name is DeadSquirrel." The grey hoodied man added, feeling himself smile for a bit at the thought of the younger male joining the team. Squirrel was actually quite useful. He was funny, smart, handsome and cute. Ohm stopped on his thoughts, slightly blushing at what he said. Thank goodness that the room was poorly dimmed.

Whilst Ohm felt happiness, Delirious on the other hand felt his face fell down. "Oh, so Bryce got replaced too huh?" He muttered underneath the mask, not going unnoticed by the other. Thinking carefully of his next choice of words, the brunette slowly spoke,

"You are not replaced, neither was Bryce. Luke clearly cares about you if he couldn't help himself to talk about you everyday. You're certainly on a special place in his heart." Delirious couldn't help but smile at the monologue, he gave a little chuckle before facing himself directly in front of Ohm. "That's so gay," he commented, watching the brunette raised an eyebrow up.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Ohm asked, his voice sounding so innocent. Blue eyes widened before chuckling, "why? You're gay too?" The question made Ohm silent. He bit his lip and glance away from the man whose blue eyes were shining against the dim light. Delirious didn't expect for Ohm to be so quiet all of a sudden but he just shrugged it. "Don't worry, I'm gay too." He admitted, laughing at the end then yawning.

Noticing this, Ohm faintly smiled. "Hey, why don't you take a quick rest? I won't try to escape. I promise." Weighing the pros and cons, Delirious was really feeling like he could take the sweet sleep so he agreed. Calming himself down and letting himself fall asleep, giving his trust to the man whom he assumed his replacement in the Devil's. The last thing he saw was the pair of hazel eyes that shone against the light for a moment.


	7. (6) Are You Still There?

Delirious woke up feeling sore all over his body. Sleeping on the hard, cold floor wasn't exactly the best spot to sleep on. Groaning a bit and rubbing at his sore arms, he glanced around to see that he was still in the basement. He felt that his mask is still on and the cage was empty...

Wait, empty? Wasn't there supposed to be a Caramel/Vanilla scented male in the cell serving as their hostage?

His heartbeat quickened. Oh no... He wouldn't hear the end of it from Vanoss if he ever found out that Ohm escaped. The masked man growled, cursing himself for even trusting the guy. He slowly stood up, trying to shake off the numbness on his legs before he heard the shuffling to his side.

"Slow down, are you on the run or something?" The voice took Delirious by surprise, he was shocked to see Ohm still in the basement. Ohm was just looking around, pulling drawers, opening boxes... It's not like he has anything else to do. And he didn't feel like waking his supposed-to-be-on-the-guard man.

"You're still here..." Delirious spoke beneath his mask, still can't believe that Ohm was right there before him, although he was out of the cage, he was still there. Ohm gave a giggle and Delirious's ears perked up to the sound, he could hear them properly now that he was fully awake. "I did promise you that I won't escape now did I? About the cage, It was just really getting boring... I hope you don't mind." The man grinned before heading back to scavenge through the boxes, leaving the blue eyed man standing there with a mouth agape-still couldn't be seen due to the mask.

The pleasant moment was disturbed when they both heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Ohm was quick to react so he instantly dashed back to the cage, grabbed Delirious's hands and placed it on his collar through the cell making it look like that Delirious was strangling Ohm through the cell. And just as the figure stepped down, it was exactly what they thought they saw.

"Delirious? What are you still doing down here?" It was Brian surprised to see his friend still in the basement. Delirious let go of Ohm and chuckled nervously. "Nothing man, just guarding up the dude." He replied whilst Brian slowly nodded and descended the few steps before finally taking the basement's floor. "Alrighty then, well... I'll be taking the shift over and Daithi will be the one to guard on noon." The Irishman informed receiving a nod from Del before the masked man glance back at Ohm. Silently bidding farewell before leaving the basement.

Once outside, he immediately went over the bathroom and took off his mask. Tracing the outline his mask had placed due to sleeping with it, he breathed out a relief once he found nothing too much. Rubbing his eyes, he just muttered to his breath and turned the showers on, taking his blue and teddy bear themed towel, he turn the water to warm before stepping in. Letting the shower hit his black and through his buzzed trimmed hair. The water slowly fell down to his forehead before continuing it's journey downwards. His mind drifting to the sound of Ohm's giggle and voice, the feature of the brown hair and trimmed beard, the slightly tan skin... His mind then wondered in curiosity on what could possibly be the problem with his eyes. Why did he cover his eyes and not the whole face?

Frowning at the thought that the brunette could have some insecurities, he just ignored it for now.


	8. (7) Deal?

Vanoss headed downstairs to be greeted by the silence between Terroriser and Ohm. "This guy causing you some problems?" He asked the guard on shift. Terroriser just shook his head and gestured at the prisoner, "guess he was shut up by Delirious earlier, I saw him strangling the guy," his Irish accent spilled then recieving a nod from Vanoss who turned his body to face Ohm. Eyeing the masked man, Vanoss gave a sigh through his mask before whipping out his phone and taking a picture of his state.

Ohm has a few bruises on his face, a bust lip and a tiny cut on his throat from picking a fight with him yesterday. Terroriser glanced over his shoulder and gave Vanoss a nudge, "what'ya doin'?" Smiling underneath his mask, Vanoss faced Terroriser with his phone up. It showed his chat with Luke, "it's time to tell the Devil where his boyfriend is~" he said before sending send.

"Terroriser, send Moo down here to clean on his injuries-" he ordered before feeling the buzz on his phone, taking a glance he saw that Luke had already spammed his phone up. Feeling a grin being placed on his lips, he started going upstairs, "I got to go before CaRtOoNz wreck my phone." Hearing his leader's alias made Ohm jump to his feet and rattle the cage, "what are you planning? Don't you dare drag him into this." He warned over and yelled over and over only to get his cage rattle back by Brian hitting a gun against it.

Going outside the basement, Vanoss just stared as Luke constantly sent him messages, demanding where Ohm was and shit.

_*Sent Image*_

_Luke: who the fuck is this?_

_Luke: what have you done to him?!_

_Luke: if you dare hurt him even more, you're dead to me._

_Luke: tell me who you are!_

_Luke: where is he?!_

_Luke: what do you want???_

** _Guess who it is~_ **

_Luke: Evan, if you fucking dare touch Ohmwrecker furthermore, you're dead to me._

_ **You could try Luke, but Ohm will be receiving the end of the stick.** _

_Luke: what do you want?! Why bring Ohm into this???_

** _Are you seriously asking when you sent your little rabbit to spy on us???_ **

There was silence...

_ **You know what to do. Give us the weapons you owe us... Oh wait, give us forty weapons. Twice as much as you owe us in exchange for Ohm.** _

_Luke: and if I don't?_

** _Let's just say that the next picture I send you won't be anything good._ **

And there was silence, Vanoss left it at that and entered his office where Wildcat had been organizing the files. Hearing the door creak open, the tall one lift his head up to be greeted by his boss.

"You done it?" Vanoss nodded then taking a seat. "Yep. All we have to do now is wait." Wildcat shrugged, getting back on organizing the files, uncaring if Vanoss just sat there and watch him silently, "how's your arm?" He suddenly asked gesturing to the bandaged arm. "Meh, it's alright I guess... Nothing too serious said Brock." Vanoss nodded, taking his focus on what to do next.

It's not like he and Wildcat are actually dating... Truth be told, the two are just fuck buddies. And it happened when Wildcat suffered in depression from losing Mini Ladd from a heist. The all known businessman who was walking around with the pistol and knife, they all argued before about how they shouldn't go into heists with just those but Mini insisted.

Thus, resulting for the Britain to get shot and die from blood loss. Vanoss tried to help Wildcat cope with the loss because he knows that the two goes way back, although they never dated, he could feel the passion between them.

And Vanoss was beyond jealous but kept his cool. Mini was still a brother to him and he can't do anything else if Wildcat loves the other more than him. Yet he still hopes... That Wildcat would like him back. Even just a tiny bit.


	9. (8)  Strip Tease

**Warning: mature contents**

Finally able to change in his fresh clothes, Delirious walked downstairs and headed straight to the basement holding a couple of clean and folded clothes in his arms. Humming from underneath his mask, Delirious stopped at his tracks when he was greeted by the sight of Brock cleaning up Ohm's injuries with Brian still down there guarding by the corner.

"Yo, Moo, how is he?" The masked man greeted their medic. Brock gave him a kind-hearted smile, "he's all good. His injuries ain't pretty bad and the cut wasn't too deep." Answered Moo once he finished patching Ohm up. Delirious grinned, glad that the others don't see it because he's sure that they'll start teasing him about it. Ohm was out of the cell but he still have his wrists tied up, just in case. They all were glad that Ohm wasn't resisting, he just let Brock aid him, it's not like there's anywhere to go.

When Brock stood up, Brian immediately appeared by his side, offering him a hand with the medkit. The other just couldn't help but blush from the kind gesture and let Brian help him out. The Irishman turned to his masked friend, "do you mind watching Ohm for a bit? I'll just get these stuff back and help Brock out..." Delirious laughed, nodding his head and watched as the two lovebirds leave his view. "They're meant to be, aren't they?" A voice asked from behind him to find Ohm staring back at the stairs where he last saw the two.

Delirious just shrugged, "guess so, oh, and here's some clothes for yah," Delirious threw the clothes in which Ohm caught in return. The tied up man watched closely at the piece of clothing before eyeing Delirious once again. "What? You rather stay in those day old clothes?" The blue eyed crossed his arms and watched the other slowly sighed before standing up and showing his tied up wrists. "They tied me up, so it's either you're going to change my clothes for me-", "-I don't mind."

Whipping his head, Ohm couldn't help but blush at the words Delirious just said. He doesn't know if he was being serious or joking because of the mask getting in the way. "Wait- wha-?" Hearing the other let out a huge laugh, Ohm just sighed and figured that Delirious was only kidding ...or was he? Grabbing out his trusty pocketknife, he slowly cut the binds off of Ohm's wrists,-still trusting the other on not running away- and took a seat at the corner.

Ohm just stood there for a couple of minutes, staring as Delirious continued to sit there and watch him from the corner. "Uh... Privacy?" The brunette asked gesturing to the clothes on the seat. The raven haired just chuckled, playing with the pocketknife on his hands while placing his cheek on his palm, "uhh, no? How could I trust you on not doing anything sketchy while I turn around?" His voice had the sound of mockery and slyness. Ohm couldn't guess which one.

"But I told you before-", "or do you want to get your binds back on and have you changed myself?" The redness from Ohm's cheeks couldn't help but made the other male want to tease him more. "F-fine! But don't you dare do anything weird..." Muttering the last part to himself, Ohm slowly grabbed the ends of his hoodie, still a bit uneasy of the feeling of eyes boring unto him especially when he knows that someone is watching at him get undressed.

Delirious sat down at the corner, not making any sound nor movement so the other male won't stop whatever he started. Feeling himself blushing red at the scene before him, he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued at Ohm. Watching as he took his hoodie and the shirt underneath off revealing his toned muscles over his abdomen. His hair a bit messy just after he took off his upper garments. Hazel locks poked in every direction, blue eyes scanned the way Ohm's body flushed in front of him. Watching from the agape mouth unto the neatly trimmed beard and down to the neck where sweats started forming, slowly and teasingly going over the slightly tanned chest, the abs and down to the belt buckle.

Feeling himself getting weirdly excited and nervous, Ohm decided to play along with Delirious's little game. Teasingly, he moved his hands on his hips, Ohm slightly tugged at his belt, trying to get it off. Watching the brunette fumble with the belt, Delirious couldn't help wanting to claw his skin from the anticipation of wanting to rip off those restraints out. "Need some help?" Delirious chuckled a bit, his own face burning hot when Ohm finally got his belt out. The brunette gave out a sly smirk, "no, I told you not to do anything weird." As if watching him undress was not weird enough...

Delirious just nodded, gulping a bit when Ohm teasingly wrapped his fingers around his waistband and turning around, slowly tugging it downwards and slowly revealing a grey boxers which firmly wrapped around the rounded cheeks. Gulping at the scene, the feeling of blood rushing downwards didn't help at all when he imagined himself reaching out and wrapping an arm around the other's waist and pulling it closer to him. Resisting the urge of pinning the brunette to the wall and trailing his hands across the flushed body.

Clearing his throat, Delirious was able to snap out of his trance and saw that Ohm had finally worn the clothes he brought. The pants fitted perfectly but the brown teddy themed hoodie was a bit larger. The tiny bear's ears on top of the hood had made Ohm a little too much... Attractive.

Brian got down the stairs, happily humming to himself when he noticed the thick air around him. He glanced over the two masked men, Delirious stood up and began gathering Ohm's clothes, "I'm going over and wash these up..." Was all he said before heading back upstairs. The Irishman just glanced at the now different clothed man who's face was covered a blush.

What the heck just happened?


	10. (9) Gotta do something 'bout it

Ohm just sat there, blinking through his bandana. He just stared as Brian rubbed the back of his neck muttering about what the fuck Delirious was doing and slowly taking a seat next to his cage. "You okay there?" Brian asked the frozen state Ohm was in. Slowly, Ohm shook his head, the events from earlier flashing his mind.

"I- what... Did your leader order you guys to do something to me or what?" The brunette asked and he watched other fused his brows in thinking before shrugging, "who knows? All I know is that I was tasked to guard ye up. So is Daithi... although I did hear Vanoss talking about something breaking you down a bit." Frowning, Ohm could only wonder if that's how Delirious breaks people.

"So you guys always watch while your hostages changes clothes?" The question confused Brian, "wha-? No! That's disgusting. Besides, we don't really lend them our clothes.." eyeing Ohm's new outfit, Brian could only guess that Delirious had lend it to him. Why though? They never lend something to them unless they really need it.

"Ohmwrecker... Ryan right?" The sound of his real name cringed him so much. He wasn't used to people calling him by his first name. Ohm only nodded, just trying to get over what question Brian would like to ask. "So you have a girlfriend or something? Boyfriend maybe?" Tilting his head, Ohm ceased his eyebrows, his brown hair falling over the side. "What kind of question is that?" Brian shrugged, averting his eyes...

"Just askin', ye know... to get some advice..." Sweat dropping, Brian felt the gaze of the covered eyes looming to his side, he could only imagine Ohm giving him a questioning look. "For you and the medic?" Asked Ohm, watching the cheeks of the Irishman slowly turn red, "oi, shut up." Feeling embarrassed, Brian could only crossed his arms and look away. His face brining hot.

"If it helps you feel good , I know a thing or two about some advice.." lighting up from the mood, Brian felt eager to listen to those, 'advice'.

After dropping the clothes off at the laundry room, Delirious headed straight upstairs, avoiding all possible eyes that could linger down to his obvious tent. He entered his room and quickly lock the door before finally taking a seat on his bed, breathing heavily before taking his mask off to show his own face with lust filled emotion. He cursed Vanoss for ordering him to slowly break Ohm but what he didn't know was it would affect him too.

Closing his eyes, trying to imagine things that turns him off, his mind only went to the messy brown hair, flushed face and chest... Flustered right under him- Oh fuck! Grandma, shits, toilet bowls, old mans... stinky socks, sweaty armpits-anything to remove the bulge.

Delirious heaved a sigh, finally got to calm his self down. He ran his fingers through his raven black hair that was now wet from all the sweats. He couldn't believe it, what was he thinking?! That's probably CaRtOoNz's property and he didn't wanna hurt his brother-like friend furthermore... But Ohm, he was just... Shaking the thoughts off, Delirious had to do something about it.

The day went by fast, Brian had finished his shift and David soon took over. The tall Irishman weren't feeling it that day as he desperately tried to stay awake. Slowly creaking down the steps, Delirious made sure to make it look as natural as possible. "Daithi? Daithi..." He lightly shook the half-asleep guy, trying to wake him up. "Ugh... Delirious?" David stirred awake and saw the mask of his comrade staring down at him, for a moment it gave him a heart attack but he remembered that there's only one person who wears the Jason Voorhees mask that are not dead.

Delirious took a glance at the cell to see if Ohm was awake. He saw the man curled up into a ball inside the cage and took it the sign that he was sleeping. "You wanna tag team for a while? You seem really sleepy," the masked man tried to bribe the taller man off, "I dunno... It's supposed to be my shift." David muttered to himself before stretching his arms out, "guess I could go for a quick nap... in my room." Standing up and rubbing his lower back the Irishman slowly walked passed Delirious and somehow didn't notice the bottle of beer in his hands. 


	11. (10) I Think I Fell... hard.

Fumbling with the keys, Delirious slowly opened the cage and took a seat next to Ohm. "Wakey, wakey bunny~" Delirious cooed, giggling when Ohm slowly sat up, rubbing from under his bandana. "Del? What's going on?" He asked, leaning besides his new, trusted friend. Just after asking that question, they both heard a low growl coming from Ohm's stomach.

Delirious laughed then handed Ohm half a bread and a bottle of water. "I'm feeding you dummy," he stated before glancing down at his own bottle, "look Ohm... I- uh, I'm sorry for making you s-strip..." Ohm took a bite from the loaf of bread then swallowed it. "Lemme guess, Vanoss ordered you to torture me?" Delirious scratched the back of his head, "kinda?"

Ohm gave out a chuckle before nudging Delirious by the elbow, "it's alright. I'm guessing you enjoyed it either way," Ohm joked, not noticing that Delirious suddenly went silent. Glancing back at the masked man, Delirious just took a deep breath then began opening his vodka. Ohm eyed him in curiosity, "how are you going to drink that? Through your mask?" Delirious gave a shrug, he then began holding the strap of his mask, quite hesitant.

Ohm, who was busy munching up his food, looked back at Delirious who then began taking off the Jason Voorhees mask. His eyes widening, he began chocking on his own bread once he realized what his friend just did. Strong jaw outline, glimmering blue eyes, a perfect definition of a prince was now right there, sitting besides him. Ohm could feel the heat creeping up to his face as he spent longer on observing the features of the once masked man right besides him. Delirious, who noticed that Ohm stopped eating his bread, opened his vodka and began chugging it down.

"He-hey! Slow down!" Ohm patted Delirious' shoulder then glanced back to his own bottle of water. Delirious stopped drinking for a second and gazed at Ohm's facial expression, "Ryan, Ey Ry," called Delirious and watched as the expression change from grim to a wave of shock. "Are you and CaRtOoNz dating?" Finally! He let it out of his chest, he had been wanting to ask the brunette from the first time they talked. Coughing again, Ohm finished the bread and took three huge gulps of water before placing it down and taking his whole attention to Delirious.

"Funny, a lot of people thought about that. They thought me and Toonzy are either fuck buddies or dating. Well, here's the truth, no. I love Toonzy and he loves me back but not in the 'that' way. It's called an 'intense' friendship." Ohm admitted and Delirious felt like his whole body could float away peacefully. "Well," Delirious glanced down at his free hand before placing it outward for Ohm to shake. "My name is Jonathan," Ohm glanced down, curious at to why Delirious was doing this kind of thing but he still shook it.

The two spent half an hour talking to each other about their previous lives before the gang and during the gang. They both feel like they could share everything with one another, like it's so easy to trust the person they just met a day prior.

Delirious pulled the bottle close to his mouth again before Ohm budge in, "you seriously going to finish that without sharing some with me?" He giggled, his messy locks pointing each direction. Delirious glanced at the bottle in his hands, slowly shaking it before shrugging, "guess I could share you some," placing the bottle in his lips, Delirious emptied the bottle with one tilt.

"Hey-! I thought-" before Ohm could even go further, Delirious placed a hand behind the brunette's head and smashed their lips together. Ohm's eyes widened in surprised when he felt a pair of strong lips on top of his chapped and soft ones. Gripping Ohm's hair, Delirious tilted the man upward before releasing the juices of vodka down his throat. Taking this the sign of 'sharing', Ohm swallowed down the drink before feeling something different push inside his mouth. Delirious shove his tongue down to Ohm's throat, caressing and exploring inside the wet cavern. The sudden fight for dominance had slowly made Ohm melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Delirious' neck.

Delirious felt like everything was correct yet he still feels like something was off... He opened his eyes to be met with the grey cloth serving as a cover for Ohm's eyes. He lifted up his free hand and slowly placed it on Ohm's cheek while the hand on the back of Ohm's head slightly went under the bandana, He could feel Ohm suddenly flinch from the movement, quite aware of what's happening to his mask. "Ohm, may I?" The way Delirious had asked for his permission made Ohm's heart skip a beat. Others would've rip the damn thing away while he... He asked for permission.

Biting the bottom of his swollen lip from all the kissing, Ohm squeaked out a small 'okay,' before feeling the bandana coming undone and falling off his face. His eyes still closed, he wasn't sure of how Delirious would react to the scars around his eyes and to the colour... Feeling a finger lift his chin up, Ohm opened his eyes to be met with oceanic blue ones. Delirious took his time to examine. Counting the small scars and watching hazel eyes streaked with blue and green from time to time, making him lost in what seemed like space.

Only then Delirious realized the scars, the reason Ohm was afraid of showing his upper face. So, to make the other comfortable, he had to show that the scars doesn't bother him the slightest. Pressing his lips against the other man's face, he gently started kissing each line, a smile playing on his lips. Ohm was surprised at first before his heart did a flip and his stomach began filling up with butterflies, he lightly felt his face brighten up and soon, he hugged Delirious with all his might before kissing the taller one back on the lips.

Parting for air, the two had slowly caught up to their cloud nine. They had fallen... Pretty hard for each other.


	12. (11) An Argument

The leader and the second in command walked down the creaky basement doors and was surprised to see two unmasked males, sleeping right next to each other inside the open cage. Ohm's head was leaning against Delirious' shoulder, both have a faint smile on their faces. Wildcat was first to react, he stomped towards the sleeping figures and grabbed Delirious by the hoodie, raising him up from the ground.

Through his pig mask, Wildcat continued to glare at the startled maskless man. "What the fuck do you think you're doing??!" He growled as Delirious tried to free himself from the grasp of the pig masked Tyler. Ohm, who was shaken awake, saw Vanoss staring at him. And only did then he realised that his mask was off. "Wildcat, let him go. He's not what we came for." Stated Vanoss, keeping his eyes on the frightened Ohm. Wildcat glared back, dropping Delirious on the ground gasping for air and in one swift swing, he punched Ohm square on the face.

The sudden smack! Took the blue eyed man's attention, he looked up to see Ohm holding his face where Wildcat had punched him, along with Vanoss taking a picture at the injured man. Blood started boiling inside him, Delirious sprint past Vanoss and held Wildcat's arm who was strangling Ohm up the ground.

"STOP! YOU BITCH, LET HIM GO!" Delirious yelled making Wildcat drop Ohm on the ground along with Vanoss staring at him in shock. "Why do you care? He's your replacement dumbass! Cartoonz replaced you with _him. _So what the fuck?!" Pushing Delirious aside, the two glared at each other's souls. Delirious gritted his teeth, balling his fists. "He is not my replacement. Cartoonz can never replace me even if he tries. That's just not how it works! What about you Wildcat? Are you done replacing Mini with Vanoss???" Delirious spit the words out like venom, veins popping out of his head and throat.

The mention of Craig's alias turned Wildcat in a mess of anger. You could practically see the steam coming out of his nose. "Don't you dare bring Mini up." he snarled while placing a finger on Del's chest. "Or what? It is true isn't it. You still can't get over Mini so you're using Vanoss as an temporary replacement-"

"ENOUGH," Vanoss pulled the two out of each other's throats, glaring at the both of them. "For fuck's sake, can't you guys give him a rest in piece? I am tired of always hearing you two argue." He barked at the both of them before turning to Delirious, "Delirious, Cartoonz hasn't responded. Seeing how you got close with Ohm, I'm afraid that I'll have to kick you out for the meantime." Stated the Canadian, watching the gears turn into Delirious' head. Once he was able to get a hold of things, his expression changed from pissed to worry, "what-? You can't just-", "it's him or the team Delirious. That's why I'm ordering you not to stay. You wouldn't want to see the body..." Vanoss muttered,

His knuckles turning white, Delirious just snatched his mask off the ground and left the basement with tears threatening on the side of his eyes. He can't believe that the only person he's ever fallen for is going to die for the next few hours if his childhood friend doesn't reply sooner or later.

Watching the other leave, Wildcat couldn't help but feel guilt crumpling him. He could sense that his boss was somewhere in between anger and pain... Locking Ohm back up who had tied his bandana over his eyes, the owl avoided the pig and went straight upstairs.


	13. (12) The Reason

Tyler quickly followed Evan before he could even lock him out of the room. The shorter didn't have the time to make his escape so he just sat there on the bed, face in his palms as he tries to relax himself. The taller man slowly sat besides him and carefully placed his hand on the other's back as a comforting gesture only for Evan to pull away just as he made the contact.

Evan stood up and began pacing once more, a mannerism he had every time he's troubled. Tyler frowned, he doesn't know how to start the conversation but he does know that it will be a very heavy one.

"Fuck-!" Evan suddenly shouted, placing his hands on his raven hair and gripping his locks as he tried to pull it away. "I knew I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have taken advantage of you- this, I just thought that I could- I-..." He glanced at Tyler with hurt in his eyes. His eyes turned puffy and his skin turning red,

"Evan..." Tyler spoke, worry laced in his voice. Evan knew the moment he held the taller one's drunken body he had brought a problem to himself. He knew that if he only controlled the way he feels he could just avoid all of this from happening. He was filled with guilt yet at the same time, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feeling of their bodies touch, the way the other would hold him and vice versa. The sensation he feels and the knot in his stomach. It just feels so _right_ yet so _wrong._

He enjoyed it so much even it's just a way to soothe their problems away even just for a moment.

So when he heard Delirious talk to Tyler about him being just a temporary replacement, it pained him. It was a like a pie being thrown straight at his face. He should've known. He knew that Tyler had always loved Craig. He knew how special that cheerful man it is to him yet here he was, fooling himself into thinking that Tyler could maybe love him the way he loved Mini.

"It is true though, right? I'm just this... Replacement for the meantime! What am I even thinking that you, of all people, could love me back? I should've known. It's basically my fault and here I am, paying for it!" He continued to rant, flailing his arms around trying to make sense. Just as he said that, the blue eyed man suddenly stood up and took the man in his arms. Burying his nose in Evan's hair, taking the time to smell his scent.

Chocolate syrup and a bit of sweat from all the rants.

He then exhaled for eight seconds but still not letting go of the other. "Yes, it is true that I loved Craig. And he would always be in a special place in my heart, and I know that you know this." He started, he could feel his boss stiffen, taking in the truth. "But," he interjected, his body a little bit shaking, "I've also loved you..."

Evan's brown orbs widened, he looked up to be greeted by teary blue ones. Tyler continued, "ever since we formed this shitty group of a gang, I h-have feelings for you... And gosh, I've told Mini a thousand times of how I felt about you... How I had always loved your laugh, your voice, and your smile. About how I hated it so much when you let that clown bitch join the crew. How you've spent so much of your time on him more than me." He admitted, closing his eyes, his hands never leaving Evan's body. "And when I noticed you were better off without me, _I gave up._" Tyler took a deep breath and slowly let his arms fall to his sides, "I gave up and Craig helped me cope with it. He made me smile every time I see you with that masked dude. He promised he'll stay, as a friend and as a boyfriend."

He spoke, remembering the times he and Craig had done together. "That's why he'll always stay someplace special in my heart, Ev... I thought you and Delirious would hook things up considering on how much you guys always flirted. I never thought that it would end up like this," he paused. Pressing his lips tight and forming a straight line, he gently placed his hand and caressed the other's cheek. "I've always loved you."

Evan's heart exploded in a thousand pieces from the word he never thought he would hear from Tyler. Tyler, loved him?? How could he be so oblivious?? He thought that Tyler liked Craig more than him so he never took the chance. Funny how the tables have turned. Evan took Tyler's hand and stared at his eyes with so much emotion. "Tyler, I know Craig means so much to you, but would you kindly accept me too? We've had a rough start and I want to start over."

Tyler's frown turned upside down, he now has one of the brightest smile you could ever see. Embracing Evan once again, he could feel the Canadian hug back.

Their cheerful moment soon stopped when a buzz came from Evan's phone. He slowly took it out, having to glance at Tyler every once and a while and turn to see who had texted him.

Speaking of the devil, Luke had finally replied.


	14. (13) I'm Sorry

Delirious stormed in to the familiar base he once occupied in. Ignoring the threats and shocked look on the Devil's crew, he went straight to the boss.

It seemed that luck wasn't by his side when he was stopped by the guards outside the place. "Cartoonz! Get your ass out here at once!" The masked man yelled through his mask, thrashing and kicking the arms that dared hold him back. On the other side of the wall stood Luke with a mixed expression on his face. He didn't know what to feel, happy that his pal was just a wall away or mad that he wants to face Delirious and punch him so bad that he had the nerve of coming back yelling at his gateway?

Dead squirrel stood behind his boss, unsure of what the man outside has to do any business with their leader. "Uh... boss?" Luke exhaled, massaging his temple before glancing at his newest member. Poor kid doesn't have any idea who the man is.

Forcing out a smile, Luke patted him at the back, "don't worry... It's just some unfinished business." He stated before leaving the room and marching his way to the man in a blue hood.

"Delirious, what the fuck do you think you're doing??" Luke sneered. He eyed Delirious's outfit. The younger male hadn't changed much since he left. His blue hoodie got a little bit darker, the mask has chips and cracks by the edges and the paint on the plastic was coming off. Del's black hair looked like he just woke up, there were also trails of kisses on his neck. Luke's right eye twitched and his brows furrowed, Delirious looked paranoid, frustrated and mad.

Wanting to go further, Delirious took a step closer in front of Luke to be only aimed by a gun on his head. Three guards were watching them both, making sure that he won't do anything rash to their leader. Crossing his arms, Luke let his dark red coat flow on the back. His eyes glaring at his old friend.

Delirious opened his mouth but stopped. His eyes blinked and Ohm's words whirled around his head. Luke still consider him as a friend... He was not replaced. He recalled and slowly close his mouth and feel the steam come off him.

Luke watched the blue eyes as it slowly transition from flames to remorse. Del's whole expression softened and his shoulders slouched. He shook his head and grip his hand into a fist before even that slowly calming down. He looked back up with a whole new impression. "Luke..." The way he spoke his real name was too unreal. The voice was soft and barely a whisper. It sounded broken.

"Luke, I–... I'm so sorry for leaving you."

The whole place was silent, Luke felt the years of bottled up frustrations, anger and sadness has been freed. He raised his arm up and ordered the guards to lower their guns in which they hesitated. He stepped closer to Delirious with arms open and a soft expression then gently embraced the shorter male.

Delirious collided his head on Luke's chest whilst tears flooded out his eyes. The pain on his throat coming out as he screamed out, "I'm sorry" over and over and over and over again. Luke's embrace tightened and let out his own emotions silently as he sobbed on Delirious's head. It was like the feeling of finally having a reunion with someone you're really close with. Two brothers who had been apart for so long.

The crying all quiet down, all that were left were muffled sobs and shaking shoulders. The guards had decided to leave them for privacy.

The two decided to take a walk together on the park where they have committed their very first crime together. Stealing. They stole a lot of purses, phones, jewelries. It was a simpler time. The pair had stopped in front of an old Narra tree. Their previous visit to the tree was the time Delirious had declared that he was out of the group. It was something hard to remember, but they are about to change that too.

Luke let out a weak laugh as he ran his hand on the bark of the tree. "Heh, this place is seriously nostalgic." Delirious laughed at his statement. "Tell me about it." He chuckled. The two went by and took a seat next to each other, staring out the afternoon sky. "Honestly, I wanted to thank Ohm for this. If he hadn't came to the base, I would've been too much of a coward to go near you." The blue eyed male admitted, he glanced over to Luke to see him chuckling.

"Well, what can I say? You were always a coward." Del playfully elbowed him to the side with a 'hey'. The older male hollered a laugh and shook his head. "Seriously though, I never sent Ohm there to spy on your crew." Luke frowned and the thought of Ohm made Delirious jolt up with a scared expression. "Ohm! Oh gosh, Luke, did you message them? Please tell me you did..." He pleaded. Luke has the look of confusion written all over his face. "Huh? Why? What would happen?" He was now puzzled with a sense of alarm security going off.

"They would kill him. You got to say yes to them!" Delirious continued to beg. Still frowning, Luke was able to have out a huge sigh of relief. "Then thank the heavens I already have a while ago." His answer made Delirious glee with joy and relief. He pulled Luke in another embrace before dashing away while shouting, "Thank You!!!"

Luke smiled. Happy to have fixed his friendship with Delirious and fill the gap in his heart.


	15. (14) All Clear

Opening the front door, Delirious ran passed Brock and Brian whom seemed to be cuddling on the couch. He passed by Nogla who had greeted him. Taking two double steps as he descended down the stairs and jumping off even though he hadn't reached the ground, Delirious was faced to faced with an open and empty cage.

The basement was empty. Alarms went off his head as he immediately hopped back up the stairs. In the hallway, he was met both with Evan and Tyler who were holding hands together. Delirious glared and he wanted to demand some answers right now on where the fuck the bunny man had gone.

"Delirio–" Vanoss spoke but was cut off when he saw the masked man in rage, "Vanoss, where is he?? I know Luke had said yes so he has to be alive!" The hoodied man pulled Vanoss up the ground and slammed him unto the walls, almost knocking out some pictures. Wildcat panicked a bit because not only had Delirious slammed their leader but was also strangling him. "Delirious! Listen!" The pig masked tried to reason, not wanting to use more violence than there already is.

"Stay out of this Wildcat!" He yelled whilst keeping his eyes on the ravenette trapped in his grip. "How can he talk if you're knocking all the air out of his lungs?!" The taller male pulled Delirious off Vanoss. Vanoss dropped on the ground, wheezing and coughing a fit. He removed his mask for much more air and Wildcat kneeled by his side, rubbing his back to help him get his breath back. The Jason Voorhees masked was still glowering over the two, his hands turned to fists.

"What's going on here?"

A voice snapped Delirious out of his raged thoughts. He turned around to find the person he has been looking for.

Ohm was staring at the three with confusion and worry written on his face. He was currently drying up his brown hair using a towel and was now wearing a regular grey shirt with black pants that seemed to be longer than his size. There were visible wet marks on his shirt and Delirious could still see the love marks he gave him all throughout his neck. He had his regular grey bandana over his eyes. Delirious sighed in relief and his whole body relaxes. He smiled behind his mask and walked closer to Ohm. "Ryan," he spoke and seeing a smile appear on Ohm's face made his heart flutter a million times than the night before.

"Hey Jonathan, about time you came back." Ohm answered, his arms slithering around Delirious's neck as Delirious snaked his arms around Ohm's waist.

Behind the pair, Vanoss and Wildcat stared at the lovers in with what could only be described as horror. Their psychotic assassin?! Falling in love with the enemy's right hand man?? Although... That would explain all the hickeys Ohm has all over his torso. The pair glanced at each other, silently agreeing to not disturb the couple.


	16. (15) Finally Together

Opening his eyes, Jonathan found himself standing in front a body sized mirror. It was him but in a different clothes? More like a dark type of armour of some sort. Bringing his hand up, he observed the leather texture and the way it fitted perfectly in his hand. 

~~~

What the heck is happening?

"I told you that you don't have to follow me all the way here."

A familiar voice spoke. Jerking his head to the right, Jonathan was met by Ryan leaning by the doorframe with his arms crossed. Only this time, Ryan isn't what he looks like... The same brown locks, yes. Same space-y hazel eyes, yes. But the clothes were different; most importantly, the mask's off and there are no scars around the eyes. Instead, Ryan had a pair of glasses on.

Ryan sighed when he received no answer and slowly walked over to Jonathan, leaning his body and burying his head under Jon's chin. Jonathan just stood there, frozen in place. He sounds exactly like Ryan and looks like him but it isn't him. This Ryan had a lab coat on; grey sweater on top of a plaid, white, buttoned up shirt. Something the Ryan he knows doesn't have. "Thank you, for saving me..."

Saving him? He should be the one thanking him for making him a better person! "Ryan, I–"

~~~

Jonathan sat up, heaving deeply and began looking around. He was at home.

"Morning to you too handsome,"

Glancing to his left was Ryan. His Ryan. The mask was off and was seated on the drawer nearby but that was because the brunette was growing comfortable not having to wear it around Jon. He was sitting next to him wearing his baby blue shirt that he wore the night before; and was reading some kind of a book.

Sighing, Jonathan ran his fingers through his trimmed hair and gazed over his fiancée. "Whattya readin'?" Ryan lifted his book and checked the cover, it read: _"For Your Sake"_, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Just some book I stole when we raised that book store. It's about a hero's scientist and another hero falling in love. It looked interesting so I took it with me." Ryan explained with a grin, Jonathan thought for a second, trying to remember process Ryan's words.

"Yeah... I had a weird dream. You were there but instead of your mask, you had glasses on and some type of a nerdy look." Jonathan exclaimed to see that his fiancée was already eyeing him.

"Weird flex but alright." He said and got back to his book. Jonathan chuckled and gave Ryan a quick peck before jumping out the bed, stretching his arms. "Jon! Put on some clothes!" Ryan yelled throwing pillows at him making the blue eyed man laugh. His infamous Delirious laugh. "You weren't complaining about it last night," Jon winked.

It has been a compete year after Ryan was freed from the grasps of the Vanoss Crew and a year after the two brothers reconciled. Things have changed, Tyler and Evan started dating for real, The Devils greatly being lead by their leader and his boyfriend, Joe. As well as Brian and Brock.

The couple now lived in a small, rented apartment and was pretty much living their life to the fullest. Stealing from stores, taking out a couple gangs, the usual.

Ryan rolled his eyes, closing the book and safely placing it on top of the table next to the bed. He pointed a finger at Jon and gestured for him to come closer, "what? Don't you think you'll escape without giving me the dessert you promised." He giggled, the sound turning music in the other man's ears. "Breakfast in bed then?" He asked as he crawled his way towards the brunette with a playful yet hungry look. Ryan smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Quit talking and kiss me you fucker."   
  
  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. That dream part was a teaser for an upcoming OhmLirious/H2OWrecker Book. :)


End file.
